This invention relates to an apparatus for handling extrudable substances and, more particularly, to an apparatus that will individually wrap pliable extruded substances. Components of the apparatus are interchangeable due to a track mounting feature so that different quantities of continuously extruded substances may be individually wrapped in different size packages by the apparatus.